What Did We Do
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when after a drunken night of dancing our babies wake up married, will their love win out or will their fear of being together win out?
1. Chapter 1

What Did We Do-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia opened her eyes and then quickly closed them, she then put her arm over her eyes and said, "bright, to brightttt", she then rolled over onto her side and pulled the cover over her head. As she laid there she thought to herself, "okay Garcie, what is the last thing you remember about last night"? and she thought and thought and then said, "ahhhhh you and Derek were drinking".

She sighed and said, "what else"?, she said, "and we drank and we drank and we drank", she looked at the watch on her arm and said, "it's almost noon, maybe you should call hotstuff and see how he's doing"?, she reached out from under the comforter and grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and pulled it under the covers with her.

She quickly dialed Dereks number and that's when she heard a phone ringing, she said, "that can't be", she then turned her hand over and saw 2 rings on her ring finger. She hung up the phone and said, "wh wh what is this"?, she threw the covers back and heard a groan from the other side of the bed.

Penelope pulled the cover up over her body and jumped up, she said, "nooooooooo it can't be", laying on his stomach with his head turned facing the door was none other than her best friend, her hotstuff, Derek Morgan. She wrapped the sheet around herself and said, "D D Derek, wake up".

At first she got no response and she said, "DEREK MICHAEL MORGAN WAKE UP", he raised up and said, "I'm up mom, I'm up", he then rolled over and saw Penelope standing there. He said, "baby girl what are you doing here"?, she said, "I was hoping that you could tell me that sugar shack".

Derek pulled himself up in the bed and grabbed his head and said, "how much did we drink last night"?, she said, "I have no idea but it was evidently enough for us to do something stupid". He rubbed his temples and said, "what did we do"?, she saw the gold band on his hand and said, "look at your hand".

Derek looked at is hand and said, "waitttttt, noooooo that's a" and Penelope held up her hand and said, "the match to these" and waved her hand in his face. He said, "whatttttt, noooooo, this can't be, we couldn't be". Penelope looked down at piece of paper laying on the bedside table and picked it up."

She looked at the paper and said, "frack", Derek said, "what is it"?, she said, "you don't want to know"?, he stood up and she covered her eyes and he said, "a little late for that baby girl". He put his boxers on and walked over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them and said, "what's that"?, she said, "it's a, it's ourrrrrrr".

Derek said, "it's our what"?, she looked him in the eyes and said, "it's our marriage license", he took it and said, "our what" and he looked at it and then at her and said, "what did we do"?, she said, "apparently we're married". He ran his hand over his head and said, "what are we going to do"?, she said, "I guess that's the million dollar question isn't it" as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

As he watched her walk into the bathroom he said, "you've wanted her for years and when do you get the courage to act on it", he walks across the room and said, "when you're drunk and can't remember anything, smooth Morgan, realllllll smooth" as he rubbed his temples as his head started throbbing.


	2. Chapter 2

What Did We Do-Ch 2

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror and said, "what have you done"?, she then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "you get drunk and have what I can only assume was hot amazing sex with your best friend". She shook her head and said, "what are you going to do, what are you going to do" as she paced back and forth across the bathroom.

She said, "alright Garcie, first you're going to get dressed and then you're going to see about getting this marriage annulled", she then sighed and dropped her sheet and started putting her clothes on. In the other room Derek said, "you've been in love with your best friend for years and instead of telling her the truth you do what, you are a coward Derek Morgan, a coward".

He walked over to the window and looked out and said, "you have been in love with her since the day you met her and if you'd only told her the truth, maybe, just maybe the two of you would have been together years ago". He blew out a deep breath and said, "maybe it's not to late, maybe you can make this marriage work, you need to talk to Penelope and talk to her now".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "hotstuff, who were you talking to"?, he said, "huh, what"?, she said, "I thought I heard you talking to somebody", he said, "just myself". She said, "I can relate I've been doing some of that myself", he walked over to her and said, "baby girl, we need to talk".

She nodded her head and said, "yes, yes we do" as she walked over and saw down on the side of the bed, he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "what are we going to do"?, she said, "I think we should go talk to a lawyer", he said, "a lawyer, why"?, she said, "we need to see what we can do about getting this marriage annulled".

His mouth flew open and he said, "but we can't", she said, "we can't, why"?, he said, "well if the hickeys on your neck and the scratches on mine are any indication I'd say we consummated the marriage last night". She covered her mouth and said, "so we're, we're really"?, he nodded his head and said, "we're really married sweetness".

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth and said, "it's going to be alright, it's going to be alright", she said, "this can never work out, we can't be together". Before he could open his mouth she pulled away and grabbed her purse and ran out of the room thus slamming the door behind her, Derek quickly put his clothes on and headed out after her.

By the time he got out to the street their was no sign of her, he closed his eyes and said, "where are you baby girl"?, he then looked down at his wedding ring and smiled. He rolled it around on his hand and said, "think Morgan, think, where would she go"?, he thought for a minute and then realized that if she wouldn't talk to him the next person she'd go to was JJ.

He ran over to his truck in the parking lot and put his key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb, he had to talk to her, he had to make her see that they are better together than apart. The closer he got to Penelope the more he missed her, he couldn't lose her not now, not ever" and he blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you baby girl and the next time I see you I'm going to tell you that and no matter how long it takes I will make you believe me".

Meanwhile across town at JJ and Reids she raises her hand to knock on the door, she hears Henry running across the house and she grins when he opens the door, he smiles up at her and says, "hiiiiiiiiii aunt P". Penelope picks up the little boy and says, "hi there sunshine, where is your mommy"?, JJ came running through the house and said, "Henry what has mommy said about opening the door"?, he said, "but it was aunt P".

JJ said, "this time but you didn't know that till you opened the door", the little boy nodded his head and said, "sorry mommy", JJ kissed him on the top of the head and said, "it's okay buddy". Penelope put the little boy down and said, "Jayje we really need to talk", JJ nodded her head and said, "this sounds like a coffee kind of situation".

They walked into the kitchen and Penelope sat down at the table and JJ handed her a cup of coffee and she couldn't help but notice the beautiful rings on Penelopes finger. She said, "what's that"?, Penelope mumbled something and JJ said, "what"?, Penelope blurted out, "I GOT DRUNK, GOT MARRIED TO AND HAD SEX WITH DEREK".

JJ's mouth flew open and she said "Derek who"?, Penelope said, "Derek Morgan JJ, pleaseeeeeeeee listen to me", JJ sat down beside her friend and sat and listened as Penelope started telling her everything she could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

What Did We Do-Ch 3

JJ sat listening as Penelope told her everything she could remember and when she was finished JJ said, "sooooo you're married to the man you've been in love with for years"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "exactly". JJ shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not seeing the problem here Garcie".

Penelope said, "the problem is he's my best friend JJ", JJ said, "he's also your husband", Penelope shook her head and said, "you're suppose to be helping me sunshine not making things worse for me". JJ laughed and said, "what do you want me to say"?, Penelope said, "give me a way out of this marriage".

JJ said, "are you really and I mean reallyyyyyy wanting a way out of this marriage"?, Penelope thought for a minute and just as she opened her mouth to speak their was a knock at the door. Henry ran across the room saying, "me get itttttttt", JJ said, "oh no you don't" and got up and ran after her son.

Penelope was sitting there drinking her coffee and when she heard JJ say, "oh hey Morgan", she spit it out, she wiped her mouth off and said, "I can't do this, I can't talk to him now". She got up and grabbed her purse and took a deep breath before slipping out the back door and going down the stairs.

She ran into Reid and he said, "are you okay Garcia"?, she said, "y y yeah, yeah, I'm fine, welllllll I'll catch ya later boy wonder", Reid grabbed her by the hand and said, "woahhhhhhhhh what's this"?, Penelope said, "long story short hotstuff and I got drunk and somehow got married lastnight".

Reid said, "well congratulations", Penelope said, "thanks and can you do me a favor"?, he said, "yeah sure", she said, "I need some time to think so pleaseeeeeee don't tell Morgan where I am". Reid said, "but Garcia", Penelope said, "please Reid, I need some time to think and I can't do that if I'm around him".

Reid nodded his head and said, "okay but I just saw Morgan going up the steps so you better hurry", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thank you", he said, "you're welcome but you better hurry". He then watched as Penelope disappeared out the back gate and ran up the street toward the bus stop.

He headed inside and saw Derek and JJ standing in the kitchen, Derek said, "I can't lose her JJ, I've waited years to be with her and now I'm afraid she doesn't want me". Reid laughed and shook his head, JJ said, "is their something you want to add husband dear"?, he said, "well I saw Penelope outside in the back yard and she", Derek said, "wait she was in the back yard" and he pushed by Reid and ran out into the back yard.

Derek looked all around and came back inside and said, "she wasn't there", Reid said, "no, she left", Derek said, "where did she go pretty boy"?, Reid said, "I have no idea, the last time I saw her she was running up the street toward the bus stop". JJ said, "when I went to answer the door she was sitting right here".

Derek said, "what was she saying Jayje"?, JJ said, "Morgan I really don't want" and he said, "please, please tell me, I love her JJ, I love her more than I ever thought possible". Reid and JJ stood there listening as Derek poured out his heart to them, he talked of how he had dreamed of being with Penelope for years and then finally getting her and then her running away.

They listened as he said, "she wants to end the marriage, she wants a divorce and me, well I don't, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want us to have beautiful babies and grow old together". Reid smiled and said, "she's still got her cell on her sooooooo just ping the GPS and that should lead you right to her".

Derek hugged Reid and said, "thanks pretty boy", they then watched as he started pinging her cell phone, well with a little help from Scott the new part time analyst. It only took a few minutes before Scott said, "I pinged her on highway 193 heading out of town", Derek said, "thanks Scott".

Before the call ended he said, "ohhhhhh can you please keep me updated on her address"?, he said, "yeah sure" and then the call ended, Derek then looked at his friends and said, "I've got to go after her, I can't lose her now". Reid wrapped his arm around JJ and they both smiled as they watched Derek run through the house and toward his truck.

As he pulled away Reid said, "don't worry Jayje, I think I know where she's going", JJ said, "you do, where"?, he said, "she's going to Rossis cabin, she said she needs some time to think". JJ said, "when Scott tells Derek where she is she won't be alone any more", Reid grinned and said, "wellllllll maybe they'll be able to be alone together" and they both laughed as they headed back into the living room ro rejoin their son.


	4. Chapter 4

What Did We Do-Ch 4

Scott kept Derek updated on her location and after a few minutes he smiled and said, "thanks Scott, I know where she's going", Scott said, "I'm here if you need me". Derek said, "thanks" and ended the call, he then gripped the steering wheel and said, "ohhhhh you can run but you can't hide baby girl, not from me".

Penelope had called Dave and talked to him and he told her to go to his cabin and stay as long as she needed to, she sighed as she laid her head back against the seat. The ride to the cabin would take another hour and she was exhausted so she wanted to see if she could get some rest while she could.

Flashback: Penelope was dancing and she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, she then turned to see Dereks handsome face, she grinned and said, "hiya handsome". Derek leaned in and said, "hiya baby girl", she laughed and said, "wanna dance"?, he said, "I'd love to" as he started grinding against her.

They moved as one on the dance floor and after a few dances they sat down and had more than a few drinks, during their final dance of the night Derek couldn't keep his hands or lips off of Penelope. He leaned down and said, "I love you", she said, "what's not to love", he laughed and said, "marry me".

She said, "sureeeeeeeeee let's go", they stopped at the bar and finished another drink before looping arms and heading out of the bar and the next thing she knew she was waking up. Her eyes opened when the driver said, "mam this is your stop", Penelope grabbed her purse and stood up.

As she walked to the front of the bus she smiled at the driver and said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "any time honey, I've been there, don't worry everything will look better soon". Penelope said, "from your lips mam, from your lips", as Penelope stepped off the bus the driver smiled and waved before pulling away.

Penelope smiled knowing that he cabin wasn't far from the main road, she needed time away from everything, especially Derek so that she could think, think about her life and how she wanted no needed things to go. It only took a few minutes before she was walking up onto the front porch, she turned around and looked out at the beautiful mountains.

She then turned around and got the key from the hiding place and opened the door, after stepping in she closed and locked the door, she walked over and got a fire started in the fireplace. She then walked over to the fully stocked kitchen and grabbed herself a glass and a bottle of wine from the fridge, she then said, "a little vino and some bubbles and that will help you think Garcie".

She then checked the door and then headed upstairs toward the shower, she had left some clothes there from the last visit, the whole team did because in the summer they all spent 2 weeks there as a family. After grabbing some comfy clothes she headed into the bathroom and poured some bubble bath into the huge garden tub and turned the water on.

While she was waiting on the tub to fill up she took off her clothes, she then climbed into the tub and sat down and sighed happily as the hot soapy water cascaded all over her tired, aching body. She laid her head back against the tub and closed her eyes, she sighed and said, "now Garcie think, what are you going to do"?, she looked down at the engagement ring and wedding bands on her hand and said, "about your husband".

Meanwhile outside Derek was just pulling up in front of the cabin, he got out and saw some lights on upstairs, he grinned as he walked toward the porch, he reached for the hidden key and put the key in the lock. He opened the door and stepped inside, from the second he got into the living room he could smell his baby girls honeysuckle bubble bath and he couldn't help but smile.

He took off his jacket and hung it up and walked over to the kitchen to surprise his bride with a home cooked meal, meanwhile upstairs Penelope climbed out of the water and still didn't know what she was going to do about Derek. She put on her night clothes and headed downstairs, when she got to the top of the stairs she smelled something that smelled heavenly.

She walked quietly down the stairs and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Derek cooking, she cleared her throat and said, "how did you know I was here"?, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Scott pinged your cell for me". She said, "I'm gonna wipe his credit history clean", Derek turned around and said, "now Mrs. Morgan you don't want to do that".

She said, "Derek I" and he caressed her cheek, she couldn't think, she couldn't focus on anything but his touch, he then cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away and said, "Derek we can't do this", he pulled her back into his arms and said, "ohhhh but you see we can, we soooo can" as his lips descended on hers again.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

What Did We Do-Ch 5

Penelope pulled back and said, "Derek, we need to be smart, we need to think about this", he shook his head and said, "I'm tired of thinking, baby girl I've been in love with you since the day we met". She said, "yeah right", he said, "I have, the minute I saw you I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with".

Penelope said, "Derek don't tease me", he picked up her hand and put it on his chest and said, "do you feel that"?, she said, "y y yeah", he said, "it beats like that when I think about you, talk to you, look at you, so how can you tell me that I'm teasing". She opened her mouth and he said, "let me ask you a question".

She nodded her head and said, "okay", he said, "do you love me"?, her heart was racing, she said, "of course I love you", he said, "but do you love me the way I love you"?, she looked into his eyes and said, "I do and I have since you called me by the wrong name". He pulled her gently into his arms and said, "well then we both want each other so why not give this marriage a shot"?, she said, "do you really mean that"?, he said, "with every fiber of my being".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't want you to regret this, I don't want you to wake up one morning and resent me, resent our marriage". He said, "I would never regret marrying you, I would never ever regret being with you". She said, "you don't know that, you don't know what's going to happen in the future".

Derek said, "I do know what's going to happen", she shook her head and he said, "do you know what I see in our future"?, she said, "what hotstuff"?, he said, "I see a happy life filled with love, joy, happiness and babies, lots and lots of babies". She said, "you want to have babies with me"?, he said, "of course I do, well that is if you want them".

She said, "of course I do Derek, that's all I've ever wanted", he slid his hands down to her bottom and lifted her up and said, "well then how about we get started on making those beautiful babies"?, she kissed his lips and said, "to quote your mom she isn't getting any younger" causing them both to laugh as he carried her up the stairs and headed down the hall toward the bedroom.

He put her down beside the bed and started slowly removing her clothes, he leaned down and started kissing the sensitive skin on her neck and he said, "I don't remember what happened last night butttttt I promise to make this time memorable". She wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "promises promises hotstuff", he pulled her sleep shorts and panties down over her hips and then gently pushed her back on the bed.

She licked her lips as she watched him pulling his clothes off, she smiled and said, "perfection", he climbed onto the bed with her and quickly got between her creamy thighs. He hovered over her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, I always have and I always will" she then claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name as he slid inside her, everything at that moment felt perfect, they moved together as one as they made slow passionate love. Derek couldn't believe that after all of the years of wanting and dreaming of being with her she was finally his and he was going to do whatever it took to keep her happy and satisfied.

Penelope rolled them over without losing their connection, she then threw her head back and moaned his name as she started riding him, his hands slid up her body to her breasts where he started kneading them with his fingers. She bit down on her bottom lip and moaned his name in pleasure as he thrust himself up inside her.

She couldn't believe that Derek was finally hers and she was his in every way, after years of wanting him, loving him, he was now her husband, sadly she couldn't remember anything that happened after they left the bar but she knew that they could make millions and millions of memories together. When Derek felt her tightening up around him he rolled them over and started pounding into her over and over.

It wasn't long before he exploded inside her and a few thrusts later she joined him in release as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, she held on to her husband for dear life until he collapsed beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as he rolled her back over onto her back and once again slid back inside her.

One kiss led to two and soon they were making mad passionate love again, they made love several times before finally falling asleep just as the sun was coming up over the mountains.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	6. Chapter 6

What Did We Do-Ch 6

Epilogue 1 Year Later

Penelope looked down at the sleeping child in her arms, she then looked at her husband and said, "I can't believe that she's here and she's ours hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "well believe it gorgeous because she is". Penelope sighed and said, "can you believe what we did"?, he shook his head and said, "she's our little miracle", she nodded her head and said, "that she is my love, that she is".

Derek said, "before the team gets up here we need to decide on a name for her", Penelope said, "I was thinking about that and I have a name that you will like". Derek said, "and what names that"?, she said, "what about Francine Grace Morgan, we can name her after her to grandmas"?, Derek smiled and said, "I love it".

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "welcome to the family Francine Grace Morgan", their attention then went to the door as the team walked into the room. Reid smiled and said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she said, "exhausted but good boy wonder", he grinned and said, "she's beautiful just like her momma".

Penelope said, "thank you my heap of gray matter", he winked at her as JJ and the others stepped closer to the bed to get a better look at the newest member of the family. Emily said, "ohhhh just look at that little angel", Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "she's gorgeous kitten", Penelope said, "thanks papa bear", Dave winked at her and Hotch said, "so don't keep us in suspense what's her name Garcia"?, Penelope smiled happily and said, "everybody we want you to meet Francine Grace Morgan".

Fran smiled and said, "I'm honored, truly honored", Derek said, "we named her after both of her grandmas", JJ said, "ohhh that's a beautiful name", Emily said, "and of course you know that you have plenty of baby sitters here, right"?, Derek and Penelope laughed and said, "we know" in unison" as they watched Fran kiss the baby on the forehead.

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed the top of her head and said, "you must be exhausted goddess, why don't you get some rest"?, she said, "later handsome, right now I want to enjoy this". Derek kissed her lips and said, "anything for you sweetness", she winked at him and laid back on her pillows and watched as everybody to a turn at holding the baby.

As everybody held the baby Derek snapped a few pictures, he wanted to have lots of pictures of everybody as they bonded with their little girl, Penelope smiled and said, "who would have thought that last year at this time us going out and getting drunk would have ended this way"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "we've always been destined to be together sweetness, always, the alcohol just helped push us in the right direction".

She yawned and nodded her head yes, Derek said, "who would have thought that a night of dancing and drinking would bring so much happiness a year later"?, Penelope said, "not me my love, not me". Derek said, "I love you beautiful", she grinned up at him and said, "and I love you handsome", their attention then went to their daughter who was now in the loving arms of her uncle Reid.

As the day continued the family spent it laughing, talking and bonding, bonding with the little angel that came a year after the worst best night of her parents lives, well so far.

THE END


End file.
